


Random Shots

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depends on the Shot, Fluff, Multi, Non-AU's, Smut, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a place where DF and I throw our one shot garbage. Different settings, pairings, and genres for each chapter. Could be AU could be Non-AU, we don't fucking know. </p><p>And neither do you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> List what pairings, settings and/or AU's in the summaries DF.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the fucking thing.

This story is a One-Shot Graveyard. 

This is where prompts that haven't gotten the chance to expand and a place where we put inbetween chapters for our more major stories.

Each chapter will be posted sparsely, since we focus more on the larger stuff, so don't expect a weekly chapter. 

These One-Shot MAY turn into full stories if you guys mention it enough and we (DF and I) think it's a good prompt to breed.

So, if you guys wish for a full length story out of a One-Shot, please comment about it below.

Until then, we will be working as fast as we can with my busy schedule (DF has orders not to post anything without my consent, it's basically a time where she can think of more ideas) and will post chapters to any story when we can.

If you have anything to say, say so below.

Thank ye.

-XIII


	4. Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space And watching The Stars.
> 
> Geoff/Jack
> 
> Geoff,Jack,Ryan
> 
> Minecraft!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just A Cute thing I Wrote when i didn't have a phone but i did have paper.
> 
> ~DF

Geoff stared put into space, looking over the stars and planets humming slightly to himself as he tried to recongize the consolations Jack, Ryan, and Michael taught him, even ones that he remembers sering when he was on his own home planet. The Big and Little Dippers seem to have followed him everywhere. Always reminding him of the life he'd glad he left behind.

"Jesus Chirst, why did we make this so tall?!" Geoff jumped at Jack's whinings, he laid at that whIle watching Jack pull himself up the rest of the way, everyone else was asleep. They knew that.

"So I'd be able to look at the stars no matter what weather it was, and so anyone could see it and come be with us... that and you thought it looked cool." Geoff smiled as Jack walked over to him and hugged the Drunkard, pulling him in for a kiss. Both melted into the kids and held the other for dear life before pulling away "We really should tell them. They would totally support us Jacky."

"I know... But I just don't feel comfortable about telling them." Jack buried himself into Geoff's chest, mumbling so the wind almost swallowed his words whole.

"It's alright. We'll tell them when your comfortable, I don't want to force you... hey, do you know what the Big Dipper is?"

"No, what's that Geoff?" Jack looks up at Geoff who was staring upwards to the stars. Smiling geoff pointed up with one arm to a star

"Well that's the start of the handle and then if you follow that you get the whole Dipper, and there's the Little Dipper..." Geoff pointed out another set of stars to Jack smiling hugely as he did

"That's so cool. Where'd you learn those two?"

"Back on Earth before I did stupid space pirate shit." Geoff looked at Jack, they both knew Geoff didn't talk about before the crash much, when Jack found him in a cryotube unaware of the world around him and the betrayal of his team.

"What's Earth like?" Jack asker quietly, hoping to have not pushed a wrong button and upset Geoff enough to have him shut up about it.

"Oh it was kinda shitty when I last checked, over crowded and polluted as dicks. Ray would hate it, there's barely any plants outside of greenhouses. No cool magic like here or demons. No animals outside of zoos either which were super expensive. No mobs which seems like a plus bit there was a bunch of criminals which we're worst then mobs... and there was no you so I don't think I'd ever want to go back. I'm a wanted man in that galaxy, I'm happy here, with my husband and all my stupid friends." Geoff stated off to the sky, watching the stars twinkle. Jack smiled and snuggled into Geoff's chest 

"Well I'm glad your staying. I'd miss you too." Geoff chuckled and pointed up, Jack seeing what Geoff spotted.

"It's a meteor shower. Thought it was going to be a few days later. Guess we were a bit off... Hey Jack?"

"What?"

"Happy anniversary Honey." 

Jack smiled, watching the streaks of light zip through the sky "Next year, can we go up into space for it?"

"Sure. I'll see about finishing the repairs."

 

On the morning Ryan smiled seeing Geoff and Jack asleep togetger on the top of the monolith, he went down to wake up the Lads so they could get chores done. He'll let the other Gents sleep, after all it was their wedding anniversary that night, and there was an amazing meteor shower to that was great to see, he enjoyed it himself.


	5. Meeting My Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joelay. Joel, Ray, Ryan  
> High School AU, Minecraft AU  
> Ray Warned him. But Joel Ever listen when he said anything?  
> Nope. He never goes. God damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Random I got based off A thing my and My Cousin have planned. It's Funny.

"Joel. I have Told you About Ryan Right?" Ray looked over to Joel who was Driving the Car since he was old enough. "How he has a Bad habit of Setting Fucking Everything on Fire? Which is why he's Homeschooled?"

"Shoosh, ray. I'm Sure it'll be fine. He seems like a Nice guy and I'm Sure he'll be fine with us."

"But-!"

"No Buts Ray were here." The Car parked as ray looked at his house to see smoke pouring out of his Lower Windows as Ryan stood outside

"Ray..... what the...?"

"RYAN WHAT DID YOU SET ON FIRE THIS TIME?!?!"

"The carpet in the living room. I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"I Know you didn't man. Have you called the Firefighters?"

"Yes. they were annoyed again."

"Hey. You're trying to not do it as often. I'm proud this is the first thing you set on fire this Week!" Ray smiles and hugs Ryan while Patting him on the back.

"Ug Ray can I talk to you in the car?"

"Sure joel. Oh Ryan! This is Joel! Joel this is Ryan!"

"Nice to meet you Joel." Ryan smiled and held his hand out for Joel to Shake, Joel Quietly shook it before pulling Ray into His car. 

"Ray What the fuck."

"What?"

"Okay... I thought you were joking when you said that stuff about your brother."

"WHY WOULD I BE JOKING?!?!"

"WHO SETS THINGS ON FIRE BY ACCIDENT?!?"

"HE DOES! It only happens when he gets a bit too excited okay?!"

"Your Brother is weird. your Weird. everyone I know is weird."

"That's one of Life's greatest Mysteries. Why Is everyone Weird."

"Ray your Not taking this seriously." Joel looked the Other as the Firemen Pulled up and just went to put out the Fire

"I am. your just freaking out." ray crossed his arms looking at him "Calm down it's Fine. He's very good about it and he's embarrassed about it, Just calm down."

"Ray he sets things on fire BY ACCIDENT. How am I suppose to be calm when my Boyfriend is living with an Accidental pyromaniac?! Ray he can Burn the house down when your sleeping and you could die!" 

"He hasn't. He doesn't do his Work when i'm Sleeping so that couldn't happen. He doesn't want me to die as much as you do." Ray planted a Kiss on Joel's Cheek "It's alright. we have a System in place to keep everyone safe so no one gets hurt. Now Stop worrying and Meet my Brother. He's been dying to meet the guy who's Stolen my Heart." Joel just nodded 

"Alright, Fine."


	6. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Gem stuff that's Been on my Mine alot so I'm Just going to get it out of my System a bit. So, Fake AH Gem AU that's me and XIII's Own twist on it.  
> No ships. Just Michael and Gavin.  
> well sorta. I mean Start of Mavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys maybe Want a full story after reading this... I wouldn't mind Writing one! 
> 
> ~DF
> 
> also It might be a Bit weird since I am using a different sort of second POV or First [I don't remember] for the start. but I'll switch back to the normal Format of Third Person.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: This is our first work posted with the new schedule! Hopefully we can keep it up.  
> Remember! Every Monday we post a chapter at random, one week it could be for Carousel and the next it could be for Puerto Rican Weapon, we don't know!
> 
> What I do know is, next week I will be posting the next chapter of The Past and Memories of M.J. Caboose. Yes, after an _entire year_ I will be continuing it!
> 
> So, be looking forward to that and please constantly remind me cause I have terrible memory! 
> 
> -XIII

You don't remember your name... your Pretty sure it starts with a G... or, is it Pyrite? You're pretty confused but that doesn't matter. You just have to get out of the hole.... yeah hole, you're in so you can breathe. your right arm hurts for some reason. you can't place why. You start to try and dig out, it takes awhile but the sun is bright in the sky once you reach the surface of... Earth...? Yeah, this is Earth... your on Earth. It must be Noon... whatever Noon means. you squint at the bright ray coming from the Sun as you pull your body up and lay on the ground staring at the Blue sky. you look over to your Right arm to spot that your tan is a nice tan color, and stuck in your arm is shiny Bits of Gold... no wait... Pyrite. yeah you have Pyrite stuck in your arm. you don't know if that's suppose to be normal or not... your mind is pretty hazy. you looked down to see if you have anything on, thankfully you seem to have on a pair of... jeans? Jeans. and a Shirt with something written on it, you can't really read it well upside down. they're pretty dirty but you'll have to clean them later. you slowly close your eyes wonder if you could rest for a bit before trying to go about and see where you are.... you're really tired... for some reason, a nap wouldn't hurt.

The first thing Onyx saw when he woke up was a wall of dirt and stone, grumbling he pushed his Way through it getting outside into a giant valley full of other holes that gems came from as well, he brushed himself off wondering if it was normal for gems to show up alone with no one else around. he wandered around looking to see if anyone else was there. "hello?" he called out blindly looking to see if anyone was present "Anybody out there??" he looked around again before tripping over something and falling onto the ground bracing himself so he didn't damage his gem before turning behind him to see what he tripped over seeing that he tripped over a Person. A human who was laying there sleeping peacefully with Pyrite in his right arm as he laid there dirty as hell. "what the fuck?" he stood up looking at the weird Human Pyrite. "Hey... Wake up." the gem shook him the person waking up looking at them as they slowly waking up looking at the Onyx.

"hello.... who are you... no wait... your an... onyx right...?" the person mumbled quietly looking at them leading to Onyx nodding "I'm... I'm... I dunno..." the person frown looking at himself "so sleepy..."

"how the hell can you not know?" Onyx frowned looking at the person laying there "Your suppose to know right away!"

"it's all fuzy..." the nameless gem person mumbled "Like... there's three things all tellin' me stuff..." Onyx sighed looking at the small person laying before helping him up 

"come on... we can't say here... we need to go somewhere else... here isn't good." he looked at the Pyrite "So... your a Pyrite right, so i'll call you that until you got something okay?" the person nodded before taking two steps forwards only to fall down leaving Onyx to pick him up and help him walk as they tried to find their way out of the giant Kindergarten

"kay.... i'm sure my name starts with a G..." onyx nodded as they went about carrying the weak pyrite frowning wondering why the person was unable to even walk on his own...

"What's wrong with you...? you should be able to walk man." Onyx looked down at him

"I'm not... a full gem, yeah! yeah... i'm human... and Gem." they smiled realizing what he was looking at Onyx before frowning looking at his hands. "I shouldn't be possible..."

Onyx looked down at him confused before realizing the same thing "yeah, you shouldn't.... But your here and that's fine isn't it?" the pyrite looks at him and nods and goes about trying to leave the barren cavern to get to a place where they could get help.

 

Gavin Free Smiled looking at Onyx they had early on found a Baby Name book and the two had looked through all of the G Names and picked Gavin in the end, it was mostly becaue of how Onyx said it but Gavin refused to admit to that. Free came up because of how he felt free from everything, Onyx laughed at him for it but said he liked the name in the end so it stuck. Onyx had yet to pick one but it was okay as Gavin was fine with everything. The two had found a way to hide there Gem state. Gavin smiled looked at Onyx "Hey. what about Micool?"

"you mean Michael?" Onyx looked up from polishing one of the human weapons he had obtained

"yeah. Micool." Gavin smiled looking at him

"sure... Michael is good." Michael smiled looking at Gavin smiling looking at him smiling happily. "Michael Jones sounds human right?"

"Sounds perfect luv." Gavin's smile grew looking at Michael pulling him close for a hug "Come on. We've got a lot to get ready if we're going to be humans micool!"

The gem smiled at the other. He could get used to this.


	7. The Mystery of Jeremy Dooley and Matt Bragg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my view of just JereMatt.
> 
> Mhm yup.
> 
> Minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like it then I might not use it.
> 
> But if you do I might use it more!
> 
> ~DF

The Lads were all gathered in Ray's house having a Lads Sleepover all of them smiling and Laughing Gavin and Michael drunk off there asses as the leaned on each other. Jeremy laughing at their slurred speech Ray hanged out laying on his bed "Heyyyyy Lil J!!!" Michael laughed slurring looking at the Potion master who was laying on the ground Drawing on the ground of the ground "Where do ya and Matt go every few weeks?" Jeremy shrugged slightly looking at him "You guys goin' off to bang?" Jeremy blushed hard and stuttered 

"w-w-what?? No! we just go Camping to get a break from all of you assholes." Jeremy shrugged looking at his Doodles "It's nice man." Michael frowned 

"Come on Man there's no way your not getting together for some fun!" Gavin slurred out laughing looking at Jeremy's bright red face 

"we're not.... we're just hanging out being friends and stuff! we can camp without fucking each other right Ray?" Jeremy looked over at the silent rose lover.

"I mean.... you can but. it's hard to not when it's just you to alone in the woods." Ray said with a small smile "I hope you guys use protection." Jeremy whined buried his face into his Pillow upset.

"I hate you guys. I'm going to sleep now." Jeremy shut his eyes going to sleep as soon as he was deep asleep the three remaining lads looked at each other

"So. were following him Next time they go out 'Camping' right?" the two Drunken lads nodded with a smile "well let's get ready. they'll be leaving next Friday."

When Friday rolled around the lads watched as the two friends or possible Lovers met up and set off to wherever they camped laughing and chatting among the way unaware they were being followed just holding lands as they went before stopping at an large clearing all set up for camping Jeremy smiling "I'll set up the Tent, you get some wood for our fire." Matt nodded and went off to get wood while Jeremy went about setting up a Singular tent humming to himself as he did so. the lads all watched slightly as the duo went about setting up their camps. the three lads were all quiet as the two laughed and kissed gently while holding hands gently together as they Sat by a Fire cooking food together happily. Gavin couldn't help but feel like they were Intruding on something between the two of them after they went to going into the Tent quietly. the three waited Silently for any signs of the pair getting down on each other.

"Are you sure that they'll do it?" Gavin asked quietly "This feel a bit rude...." 

"well we have to find out what they do out here Vav!" ray said looking at him making Vav sigh before going back ready as they all watched the two as they slowly got up sharing a few morning kisses spending happy time together over the span of the three days they went out camping for. The lads often falling asleep at random as they stayed awake trying to catch anything that would happen waiting for when they'd do it as they never left the camp together to go do it in the woods.

By the end of the two days the lads gave up. Nothing was going to happen, Jeremy and Matt must of Found out about them tagging along and just waited on doing it so the Lads couldn't tease them about how they were having a total Friends with Benefits relationship and being too shy to admit it. So when another sleepover rolled around and The Mavin were drunk off their ass Michael managed out "Man you guys must really not want us to catch you bangin' if you didn't do it the whole weekend.... we were there the whole fuckin' time."

jeremy froze looking at Michael "what the fuck who watched us at our Camping spot!? why the hell would we be fucking neither of us want to we're both happy in out romantic Relationship!" Jeremy shouted "you know what fuck you guys i'm going to go spend the night with my BOYFRIEND." Jeremy gathered his things and left the house against the pleas of the people in the small dirt shack storming over to Matt's house and flopping onto the bed while Matt was at his desk

"what's got you so grumpy this time..." Matt asked looking at Jeremy.

"we need a new camping spot." 

"why?"

"Michael, Gavin, and ray followed us to it to see with we were having sex in secret when we leave the city..."

"alright. there's a new spot I've been checking out that might work... go to sleep Lil J. i'll join you in a Bit."

"Kay..." Jeremy mumbled snuggling into the bed and the blanket slowly falling asleep with a small smile on his face which grows when a pair of arms wrap around him as Matt joined him into the bed "love you...."

"love you too." Matt mumbled joining Jeremy into slumber.


	8. The Kingpin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a thing about A certain what we do fake ah crew Geoff

Many think the Kingpin, the ruler or Los Santos and the Leader of the fakes was nothing with his crew. after all The man was a Drunkard, lazy and always seemed to forgive people he shouldn't. why was he in charge of the Fakes instead of someone else in the crew?

But people didn't know about The Roosters. and the few ancient Immortals still in the Criminal gang that did thought that that small gang of Four was old history or. help run the biggest syndicate ever, the Rooster Teeth Syndicate. and those Men, once Roosters now something totally different yet similar work. we're some of the toughest men out there. nonstop training to better every part of them to handle whatever they were thrown into.

and Geoff Ramsey, the Drunkard Kingpin was one of them. many who know that just think he's gone weak. but the fakes know better. they've seen what the old Roosters are capable of when they want to be, and their boss isn't an exception.

 

They have seen him lift up and throw things no normal person should be about to and break objects in single punches. and he's given his Men the same hard training watching over them to make sure they were okay as they tried to get through everything he set up that he could do with ease when he put his mind to it.

 

No matter where you side. with or against the fakes. one thing is clear. Geoff Ramsey is right where he belongs. even if you don't think so. and challenging that is a death wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kind of short but it's fitting for it.
> 
> I hope you liked this!  
> ~DF


	9. David and Other Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to the Amazing Boodles-art on Tumblr [check them out!!]  
> and we talked about their amazing Camp camp Coraline au so i promised i'd write her a thing for it so here it is!!!!
> 
> No ships.
> 
> Just David and Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real!! Check out Boodles-art!  
> They have great stuff and even more stuff (though most isn't stuff we made up together while talking!)  
> And i am even thinking of doing a full story soon!  
> this is their amazing tumblr!  
> http://boodles-art.tumblr.com/  
>  
> 
> ~DF

Davey woke up to Jasper trying to sneak out of the tent "jasper... It's late why are you up at this time?"

"T-there was a small thing... I'm going to follow it!" Jasper spoke looking at the young camper "it could be totally radical unlike the rest of this camp!" 

"But Jasp were not suppose to leave the Tents at all after curfew." Davey spoke having remembered all of the rules.

"Aw Davey don't be such a square!" Jasper teased "besides I'm not going to go anywhere I'm not suppose to." Davey frowned as he looked at the Blond hating how he had Used his own words against him.

"...fine we can go look and see but that's it. We go back into bed once were done." Davey spoke as he got out of his Cot still in his night shirt and Pants just like Jasper was as they moved to follow what Jasper had seen ignoring the creepy Doll that was sitting on the other Cot.

It was hard to follow something small and unknown in the Dark campground and woods but Finally the two found themselves in front of some old tent far from anything at all.

"It lead us to a tent..." Jasper spoke frowning "bummer i guess it wasn't anything radical. Sorry for dragging you all the way out here for nothing dude."

"Oh it's okay..." Davey moved to Pat his friend's back looking at the zipped up tent "now come on. We saw the tent now let's go back to sleep." He smiled trying to get the other kid to agree with him so they could go back before anyone noticed. 

"Alright..." Jasper pouted as they made their way back both ready to go to sleep and forget about the strange Tent in the woods.

~~~

Their camp day was uneventful, at least to Jasper who found himself still thinking about the Tent and what to do about it even thinking of ways to get inside. In the end he figured out how to jimmy the Zippers apart allowing access after much Practice on his own tent to Davey's disapproval. 

So when Night rolled around Jasper was more than ready to jump up and Drag his friend out of bed back to the Tent. 

"Jasper there's going to be nothing inside i swear..." the vested kid whined out as he was dragged by Jasper.

"Dude i swear i have a feeling it's going to be radical! Just wait and see!" jasper smiled as he looked back at Davey who looked more than tired. He grinned when they finally reached the small clearing letting Davey sit as he went to work opening up the tent so they could get in growing more and more excited the closer he got cheering out and startling Davey when he had succeeded. "Come on Davey! Let's go inside..."

"If i have to Jasper..." Davey almost sighed out as he joined Jasper in crawling into the the tent and whatever sleepiness that was trapped onto him was gone as they crawled few the glowing tunnel. "whoa..."

"radical..." Jasper mumbled out as they both kept going until they came out of the tunnel to be at the same tent they had come in. "...aw what?" Jasper frowned as he got up looking around as he moved to help his friend up trying to get an idea of what had just happened. "we should just go back to our tent then..." they both moved to do that holding their hands as they traveled back though the much better lit Forest that had Davey lagging behind wanting to take in all of the Nature. they both stopped when they saw their campgrounds. instead of shabby little tents they were replaced with cabins that looked almost brand new. almost everything looked great. the pathways actually existing with the paved cobble stoned ones compared to barely there trampled ones. Jasper let out a excited wow at the whole camp while Davey frowned trying to take it all in not liking the weird change. 

"what happened...?" Davey asked looking around "are we in a different Camp?" they moved together taking it all in jasper having a huge smile on his face as they made their way towards the mess hall that looked like a proper building as they heard chatter coming from inside of it. the two pushed the doors open freezing at the sight of all of their Follow Campers and counselors though all of them paused at the sight of the changed Button Eyes. "...what...?" 

"oh Jasper you made it! and you brought a friend we didn't think you would!" one of the weird buttoned eye counselors came over looking at them "this camp wasn't the same without you!" 

"your not our counselor..." Jasper spoke looking at him confused about this whole thing and standing in front of Davey not even thinking about it as he saw how Nervous the other was over how weird this whole thing was suddenly.

"Of course I'm not! I'm your other Counselor!" the woman smiled looking at him "now come on we've been waiting for you to show up so we can have dinner!" the two were guided to one of strange copies of their Counselors... they stopped at the table staring at the Feast. while the camp had decent food. they hadn't seen anything like this since they left their homes. Jasper didn't think about digging in and enjoying the full meal while Davey hesitated. not really that hungry in the first part 

"Um, I'm not really that hungry.." he was fine with letting everyone else eat as he sat there looking over it all, worried seeing how happy Jasper seemed to be able this whole thing... "so... where are we?" 

"your at your Better Camp!" Other Darla smiled looking at him. "so everything is better than that other one!" she was smiling as he sat with them watching as Jasper really ate, both not even sure what was happening.

"Radical!" Jasper smiled looking at him "so what do we do here?"

"Well. We were planning a Party to celebrate you two joining us! And then we can do any camp activity you want!" Other Greg spoke with a Joyous grin as he joined the four.

"If it's alright i might go to my... Tent... Cabin... And go to sleep." Davey spoke still unsure about all of this.

"Aw but Davey we had such a Fun hiking trip planned just for you!" the two spoke in eerily synchronization looking at Davey. "You wouldn't want to miss out on it!" 

"Yeah dude! Come on let's just do this party and some activities and then we can go back to bed!" Jasper smiled making it hard for Davey to say no.

"...okay..." was finally sighed out getting a cheer from everyone, as they all moved to clean up and set up the final parts for the mentioned 'party' they were about to have.

~~~

Davey was coming back from the hike he had, which was... interesting to say the least, there was a whole lot of plants and animals there that he didn't remember existing... of course Other Greg just shrugged them off and told him that they were just part of the world and David would get used to them and they would be as natural to him as Pine and Birch were... which still wasn't as he sometimes had trouble telling them apart, but he was getting better! when they reached the campgrounds he saw Jasper having a whole bunch of fun, something that had been lacking in the real Camp Campbell... so that was something nice that Davey would add to this place, though Davey couldn't really think too much about that since he was still really tired... he wobbled his way over to Jasper tugging on his sleeve "hey Jasper... i think I'm ready to go head out and go back." his voice barely came out as the tail end of his sentence was mixed with a loud yawn coming from him.

"aw but Davey we still haven't gotten to the presents!" Jasper was more than wide awake as he looked at his tired friend. "come on please dude?" he pouted looking at him making it impossible for Davey to say no.

"alright fine but i don't want any dang present." he crossed his arms only for them to uncross as he jumped at Other Darla's sudden appearance

"oh Davey, i'm sure you'll love this one though!" she held too boxes setting them down on the nearby table ushering the boys towards them so they could open them. "go ahead!" she held up a camera, much like the one they had back at camp to take pictures for the mentioned scrapbook. leading the two books to open the boxes and stare in horror.

two buttons, both perfect matches to their actual eye colors. "so, jasper you mentioned that you wanted to stay here forever... well you can! you just have to get some buttons so you can! Normally it was traditional to get black but we thought why not mix it up with some color and find a new traditional color. I was thinking blue." she was smiling as they stared at the buttons with the thread and needle.

"um.. i think i'm good..." Davey spoke moving to push the box away clearly looking sick as he did Jasper moving to do the same

"uh yeha i mean this is totally wicked that you want me to stay but i think I'm going to pass too." he smiled as he looked at the box, mostly stuck on the sharp needle trying to get it away so he wouldn't have to deal with it. neither of them noticing the peaceful Campgrounds that were around them falling apart turning into a old looking house that was starting to fall apart at the seams with all sorts of bugs everywhere. with only Other Darla and the 'Presents' for them to enjoy. 

"oh but Jasper, Davey. don't you want to stay here and be happy? you'll get to have whatever you want... now come on..." she pushed the boxes towards them closer looking at the two "let's put these on... it won't hurt a bit!" the two looked at each other 

"we're really sorry but i think we'll still going to pass..." Davey moved to push the boxes away again looking at the table missing the frown his words were making. "I'd really like it if we could leave and go back to our Actual camp again..."

"but this your actual camp Davey!" when Davey looked at other Darla he pales, she was taller now. a frown still clear on her face "you just need these to stay... and the whole camp wouldn't be the same without our favorite pair of friends!" she was moving to cage them in as they both stumbled out of their chairs at the sight of the sudden change jasper standing in front of Davey making him very clear what he was seeing wasn't an illusions caused by his lack of sleep.

"okay this is wack we want to leave!" Jasper shouted trying to be brave but failing as his disgusted look gave how he thought away. any chances of leaving vanished from their minds when the once clear and open field showed itself to be a walled in room that the two were stuck against staring at the unnatural terror that was getting angrier and angrier with ever word they said.

"now boys stop being unreasonable! i don't want to have to punish you for misbehaving!" she had stopped sounding like Darla. and whatever trace that reminded the two of them of her was warped into a grotesque beast forming a cage around them. "you were being so good today and having fun, what made you change your minds so suddenly?" 

"You want us to get buttons for eyes!" Davey spoke up looking at her trying to stop how much he was shaking, "come on just let us go back."

"I can't do that David." she had grabbed the boxes looking at them "I thought you two were having a good time. and we were going to have a fun summer together doing what you wanted." she was pulling out the needles already threaded with string. "come on, once we get this allll over with we can have some fun... I was thinking maybe a trip around the lake in one of the canoes!" 

"I just want to go back to camp!" Davey shouted moving to try and turn away when the monsterous Darla moved to reach for his chin. "that;s all i wanted!" 

"Leave Davey out of this!" Jasper shouted looking at her glaring as he tried to not throw up "I.. I was the one who wanted this... I-I'll stay if you let Davey leave..." 

"Jasp, no it's okay you don't have to do this we could figure out a way to leave together." Davey whispered into jasper's ear who ignored him as he begged for Jasper to listen to him.

"Davey I dragged you here when you didn't want to be here you should leave if you really want to..." jasper frowned looking at David looking away from the Other Darla.

"but Jasper." Davey whined out looking at his friend trying to get him to see his point of view.

"Davey, come on. do you really want to stay here?"

"..no.. I don't... but that doesn't mean you have to stay here either!" Davey tried to pack as much certainty as he could into his word only for his grin to fall at the sight of Jasper's face. a tight line as he looked at his friend.

"well... do we have a deal? I'll stay... you can put the buttons on me... and Davey goes." jasper glared as he looked at the Other Darla right in her button eyes

"yes." she smiled, turning slightly normal again as she moved to let Jasper by. "Have a seat Jasper... i promise this won't hurt at all!" Davey sat there in the corner as his friend and the.. thing... turned away from him and he covered his ears when he started to hear screams eyes squeezed tightly shut as he all happened not even listening as it all happened until it was over. moving to stand on shaky legs he got ready to leave not moving to look at where Jasper was sitting. the blood puddles starting to form on the floor said all Davey didn't want to see.

"w-where's the Exit." his Voice shaked as he looked around noticing the sudden change of the campground to an old looking Sitting or livign room with a creepy and twisted bug theme.

"It's right over here... have a seat while i go open it." Other Darla gestured to the chair letting Davey go to sit down as she moved to go and do something by one of the walls. frowning when suddenly she was in front of him, something was being pressed against his Right eye and there was a jabbing pain shooting through his whole body making him cry out in sheer and total pain. he reached and moved to try and stop her but everything was blurry as tears started forming at the pain he barely realized it had stopped until he heard Jasper crying out.

"Davey run! get out of here!" He didn't need to think to stumble and fall out of his chair and run towards the wall seeing the hole in it slamming it behind him as he crawled away to the exit seeing the familiar tent flaps and the light... he rolled out and fixed the zipper without a thought and tried to find his way back to camp...

~~~

Davey didn't remember passing out, but when he came back he heard Mr. Campbell talking and he felt bandages and cloths, he stared at the ceiling of the cabin realizing where  
he was. he moved to sit up reaching to feel his right eye noting how it was treated... most likely by Greg sinc Darla didn't know anything about first aid...

"oh! Davey... your awake!" Cameron looked over at him taking him in. "you caused quite the shock when we found you on our hiking trip!" he laughed but it was clear that Greg and Darla weren't.

"Are you okay Davey? we were worried when we saw you weren't in your tent... and Jasper is still missing at this point do you know where he is? he'd your friend after all." Darla asked softly as she sat on the bed looking at him. he tried to explain the whole deal with the Other camp hoping they could go in and Save Jasper but all that came out was a sob as he started crying again realizing how badly he had failed his only friend at this camp.

"hey, it's okay Davey would don't have to answer now... we'll find him eventually... though I am worried about how you your eye. what happened to it? it's all messed up." Greg asked looking at him. he tried to get out that his right eye wasn't okay, it wasn't okay because he had _just had it sew shut and over by a button._ but he didn't managed to get anything out just still crying as he thought about what Jasper had tried to do to save him but it didn't do anything in the end. he still got hurt because of it.

"Oh, it's okay Davey..." Darla spoke trying to comfort him making him pull her into a hug as he cried everything out... he, he had to do something to make sure this didn't happen again...

~~~

even with all of the bad memories tied to Camp Campbell, he still loved the place to death! the clean fresh air, the bright summer sun, and the night sky was amazing. And while it was weird how things were with him and Gwen on their first day together, he hadn't realized Cameron had hired someone new to try and help him handle all of the new camps they were getting and he hadn't put his eye patch on yet, they were good-ish friends now and she was always willing to cover him if something came up. he was excited about today being the start of a Brand new summer for a bunch of kids. he had put on his coolest Patch and was ready to introduce them all to how Fun camp Campbell could be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if i didnt do Jasper right.
> 
>  
> 
> I dont get Lingo.
> 
> ~DF


	10. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read a lot of angst, decided to write a small angst.

Michael was numb.

His head felt foggy as he slowly walked through the ruins that was once his home. That was once his Crew's home. 

He could remember the moment that things had gone wrong. The moment that his life shattered around him and he could do nothing to stop it. 

He remembered laughing with Jeremy, could feel Gavin's arm around his waist as they played Destiny. He could still hear Jack and Ryan quietly talking as they faced off in a round of chess. Could almost see Geoff curled up in his favorite recliner with a Stephen King novel in his lap.

It had been peaceful. 

Until that _fucking_ missile shot through the window.

Michael had watched as it hit Jack's head, taking it clean off on its way to the wall. She had been given a quick end, her final memories enjoyable. 

Ryan had screamed for them to leave, for them to run as he tried to find a rocket launcher. He had been caught in the blast, shrapnel going through his throat as he pleaded for them to run.

Geoff had sacrificed himself keeping the elevator online to give them a safe trip down. Michael could remember hearing himself whimpering as a hail of bullets allowed him to see the Kingpin's shredded organs.

Jeremy. Jeremy had gone down like the hero he wasn't. He had used himself as a shield when one of the intruders had fired at Gavin. His yelling of his title had been mangled into a gurgle as his skull was caved in.

And Gavin. The mere thought of Gavin made the wedding ring on Michael's necklace burn a hole into his chest. Michael could remember his husband smiling as he drew away LSPD's attention so the redhead could escape. 

Michael was alone for the trip to Burnie's. He was alone as he delivered the news to the Syndicate. He was alone in the funeral he had prayed that wouldn't happen for years to come.

Now, in the charred remains of his home, Michael curled up in the corner of the living room. Left alone to weep to himself, to drown out the memories he had of this place, to drown out the thoughts of what would happen. 

To drown out the echoes of the future that had slipped through his grasp.

Alone.


End file.
